Blessing or A Curse
by SheeshaBeesh
Summary: Braelyn has hunted solo for a year, and has a very personal way of doing it. But that all changes when she bumps into Sam and Dean Winchester. Will Brae reveal her gifts? Will the hunter become the prey?
1. Solo

_Shit!_ I kicked the tire of my blue '77 Ford F150 Highboy. My tie rod broke, which meant I would be walking to town a couple of miles from here. I grabbed my backpack and began dialing numbers before locking up the truck and hitting the road. I tried to see the good in the situation; at least it wasn't my engine. But who the hell was I kidding?! My baby would be sitting on the side of the road, the Maine sun was beating down on my bare shoulders, and I was on borrowed time until my hunt preys on its next victim. So I tied up my thick wavy reddish brown hair into a pony tail and began digging through my various different credit cards. Due to the vacation season, I didn't have to worry so much about where I charging my cards. But the last thing I needed was to get caught for fraud, so I stuck with my eastern border stash just to be safe. I wasn't going to lie, I loved New England. Even growing up here as a kid, when my parents would complain about whether it was too hot or too cold, I still loved it. Other than the fact that it felt like home; I loved white Christmas's and the fall leaves. There was tightness in my chest when I thought of the old times with my parents. They were all a day dream these days, and things I don't allow myself to think about anymore.

It wasn't long until a SUV pulled up alongside of me. A women rolled down her window. Her hat had Maine written across it in white lettering with pictures of starfish. Tourist.

"We saw your truck broken down back there, do you need a ride to town?"

I looked them over briefly. They seemed like nice people, but if it was one thing I've learned about hunting is to never take someone by face value. Most of all don't trust every tom, dick and harry who come crawling into your life. Nonetheless, it was continue walking or jump into my next case.

"I used to have a truck like that, back when it was new," The man rambled on in the front seat, "I'm more of a Chevy guy."

He began to talk about his love for older cars and how the newer ones have no durability to them anymore. It wasn't until the lady began to talking about how little clothing women wear these days, she gave me a funny look when she noticed that my high wasted shorts hardly covered my thighs. In most cases someone would feel embarrassed while they get picked apart about their clothing, but I didn't care, it was way too hot to being wearing jeans and I hated any sort of Capri. So I just nodded and went along with her gabbing.

I flew like a bat out of hell when we pulled into the parking lot of the motel. "Thank you so much!" I hollered after them.

After getting a room and calling someone to fix up my truck I began doing the only thing I really could do, research.

Three people have went missing after a day hiking trip. I gathered all of the names of the witnesses and victims' families of the missing people. Just a week ago a couple camping in the same woods disappeared. It was instantly classified as an animal attack. There was only one witness and her names was Emma Cameron, she managed to get out with minimal injury. She was the first I would talk interview.

My phone rang, my best friend Sasha, "Hello?"

"Braelyn! Oh good you're alive," She teased me. I hadn't called her back in the last couple of days, which was a promise I had a hard time keeping.

"Yeah. I've been jammed with cases."

"Are you on one right now?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Oooh what for?" I could hear her typing on her laptop in the background. Sasha was one of the most tech savvy people I know. We used to hunt to together and we made a pretty good power team, until she got sick of traveling. Occasionally she will help me and a few other hunters with the research process. Nonetheless, I like to do my research my way. Sometimes that meant using my "abilities." I would hardly call it a gift, but sometimes I can get a glimpse into what the victim was seeing and how they were feeling. The problem with this case is that there is no crime scene, and often times in missing person's cases I don't pick up on much at the abduction site.

I told her about the disappearances and where I was. Instantly she was typing away. "Give me a call if you see anything good, kay?"

"Kay…Brae?"

"Yeah?"

"How are you doing?"

I stumped by this question. _How was I doing?_ I asked myself. I was drained, busy, lonely, but I liked being on my own. _Seriously Brae?_

So I did the only thing I knew how to do in situations that questioned my well-being, I lied, "I'm doing fine." _You're lying to yourself and now you're lying to your best friend, _I thought to myself. If I knew Sasha like I thought I did, then she knew I was lying, but I didn't care because someone had to get this job done.

"I'll talk to you later," I added.

There was a heavy sigh, "Alright! Bye! Be safe!"

I hung up, "What is she? My mother?"

I sat down in the small living room in Emma's apartment. She was wrapped up in a blanket still wearing her pajamas, and her short blonde hair was disheveled. Interviews were always difficult for me, I wasn't trained to be a psychiatrist. Sometimes I had a hard time dealing with my own emotions, but once I am there and see the agony that the victims' families and friends are in, I know I have to kill the bastard that did it to them.

"I'm not crazy," her blue eyes met mine, "But the thing I saw out there was not an animal."

No wonder this girl looked like a hot mess, she had her first run in with a monster. I still had no idea what I was up against. So I had to prod her a little more.

"What exactly did you see?" I asked with my note pad on my lap and my legs crossed. Emma looked extremely hesitant, her lips parted and her red and puffy eyes adverted to the floor.

"It was tall and really fast," she sniffled.

I handed her a tissue and handed it to her as she continued, "Its arms were unusually long and its fingers too…It was pale white...It looked like it could be human...but not." She closed her eyes tight and tears poured down her eyes; I was losing her. I let her calm down for a moment and reminded her that she could take her time.

When I felt that she was calm enough to speak, I asked, "Do you remember where the attack took place?"

"Two miles down the trail...There was a little spot with three big rocks that we rested on… I already told the police this."

"Oh…there must have been a miscommunication… I'm sorry." I lied.

I closed my note pad, stood up and straightened out my dress suit. I couldn't wait to get back to the hotel and slip on some converse and jeans. We walked to the door.

"Again, miss Cameron, we will do everything in our power to find your friends."

She nodded as though she had heard it a million times before, "Thank you."

Emma opened the door for me and came face to face with two men in suits. The one who was about to knock on the door was just slightly taller than I am with dirty blonde hair and green eyes, whereas the other one behind him stood tall with brown hair and hazel eyes. They instantly took out there badges.

"There must be a mistake…"

"My apologies there must've been…" I began.

"A miscommunication… You guys really need to get it together," Emma snapped.

They looked a little dumb founded as I stepped around them. The shorter one began to say something before getting a door in the face. He closed his eyes for a moment before looking at me.

"I've got this case covered," I told them. I could tell they were hunters the second that I looked at them. "Those are some killer badges though, where do you get them?"

"You're a hunter?" The taller one asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, Braelyn Stalls."

"Sam and Dean Winchester," Dean replied.

"Well, I've got this case…so you guys can move on." I replied.

I respect other hunters, but I have to get to work.

"You're working this case alone?" I could see Dean size me up, which was something I couldn't stand. I was petite, but I could fight. I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow at him. I know I didn't look very intimidating in my fancy clothes, but I could sure muster up a dirty look.

"What he is trying to say is that this thing took out three grown adults at once…"

_Damn it!_ They were right. I could be way in over my head with this thing, but I had issues trusting other people. Not to mention that my hunting methods when it came to tracking the monster may be a little out of the ordinary. Long story short, nobody knew about my gifts except Sasha, and for a reason.

"I work better solo," I told them, "I've got it."

I didn't give Sam and Dean a chance to really say anything before walking away, but I didn't need to. I did have some of the most crucial statements from her. I had the description of the creature and where it happened. The next step would be figuring out what exactly it is and how to kill it. I texted Sasha the details and headed back to the motel room.

(Hey everyone! thank you for reading and sorry it took so long to get to the Sam and Dean part of this! Hopefully you all will like it and read on! :) Let me know what you think! I've already started chpt 2.)


	2. Wendigo

(Sorry for all the mistakes in chapter one. I wrote it really late and without my glasses. :p)

I hugged the steering wheel of my truck for about fifteen minutes when I got it back. This was the first time I had trouble with it since I got it completely refurbished a year ago. I tried to keep it as original as possible. This was my home and I wouldn't trade it for anything. I lifted the seat and revealed all of my hunting gear that I've gathered over the last couple of years. I sat on the floor of the passenger side, it was a little cramped, but I was small. I could feel the sweat dripping down my neck. I pulled out a small wooden box and opened it. There laid a necklace, a piece of an old blanket, and a dagger that my mother used to hunt with. I picked up the necklace, there were two charms on it, an anti-possession symbol and pentagram. I should be wearing it, but I've always been afraid of losing them. I remember showing Sasha a while back and said, "These are how your mother can protect you without her actually being here." But it was too sentimental; I'd be devastated if I lost them. I jumped when my phone rang, and despite my heart racing, I answered.

"It's definitely not animal attacks, unless this animal is able to live for hundreds of years," Sasha rambled on about the millions of different attacks have happened every twenty years.

"So what do you think it is?" I asked.

"Judging by the description you gave me, the time intervals of attacks, I'd say it's a Wendigo."

"In Maine?" Wendigo's don't generally reside in Maine. I've never hunted one before, but I've heard of them. They were intelligent, strong and fast. I continued to listen while I put away my items and closed the secret compartment; I could hear it lock itself. "Don't they usually live in Minnesota?"

"Yeah…But those who became wendigo's were often Indians, frontiersmen, or hunters, who turned to cannibalism when they ran out of supplies," Sasha said, "They store their food to last in the winter months so the victims may be alive. They also live…"

"They live in dark, damp, creepy places, and you can kill them with fire. I think I got this one Sash, thanks."

She huffed, "Brae, you're not really going to do this alone are you?"

"Ugh, you too?" I didn't tell Sasha about my run in with the Winchesters.

"Me too?"

I told her about what happened at the interview, and how they thought I couldn't handle it on my own.

"I completely agree that you're over your head with this case. You're a good hunter, but this thing isn't just a vengeful ghost. They have been hunting people for hundreds of years and they're good at it…So, if I were you I'd be finding the Winchesters."

I rolled my eyes and sighed, "Okay, but I'm not going completely out of my way to find them."

"Try, and don't be so stubborn."

"Yeah," I scoffed.

The trail was a little beaten, but nothing I couldn't follow. It took me a little less than an hour to find the three big rocks that Emma had talked about. I wandered around for a moment, until I saw the scratch on the tree. It was far too big to be any human scratch mark. It was about the size of a bears. I placed my hand over it, closed my eyes, and allowed myself to drift into the vision.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There were two people leaning against one of the three rocks. Emma, who was smiling ear to ear while the man who stood just inches from her. Her short blonde hair was tied back and her cheeks were sun burnt. They were completely consumed with each other. He took off his hat and chucked it up on top of the bolder revealing his curly dark hair, and then planted a couple of kisses on her cheek. Emma giggled when he made it to the nape of her neck.

It was a blood curdling scream that pulled the two apart. Without a second thought Emma's boy toy started up the trail toward the screams.

"Brice!" Emma called after her. She looked scared.

He turned to her as though he was about to say something, it was then the Wendigo had reached down and grabbed Brice by the shoulders with its long pale fingers. Its nails dug in to get a good grip before disappearing into the trees. Emma's scream pierced the air and she nearly fell as she started running away. It didn't matter how far she got, it would catch up to her. It moved hastily from the trees and after her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

My eyes popped open at the sound of movement. I turned to see the Winchesters, whom I hadn't invited on this little trip. I could feel the heat stretching up my cheeks. I guess they weren't giving me an option, but doesn't mean I'm going to make it easy on them. I crossed my arms, but more because I was I was caught in the act.

"And what kind of crazy were you stirring up here?" It was Dean's voice coming from behind me.

There was no way that I was going to tell them about my ability, "None of your business."

We stared at each other for a moment. Sam cleared his throat and began to say something, but I interrupted him.

"I thought I told you I had this." I snapped.

"Even the best hunter's need a hand sometimes," Sam replied.

"It's the rules, never hunt alone, you should know that." Dean added.

"I've been doing it over a year."

"Have you ever killed a Wendigo before?"

I shifted a little bit, "No. You have?"

"Yeah." Sam replied looking down at a little leather brown book.

"Let's get moving then." Dean said, "Anyone have an idea how to catch the bastard?"

"They like to live in cool dark places, so I'm thinking he is in one of the caves up here," I replied digging in my bag, "So I mapped out a few of the known caves, but I have a feeling he's going to find us before we find him."

Sam nodded in agreement.

What I didn't add was that I could track things with my abilities. It was like a police dog, except I didn't go by scent, I had to have a piece of it. It was very common that this happens, but the Wendigo chipped its claw on the bark of the tree, and I had a piece of it. It would be a magnetic pull from then on out. It wasn't close by yet, but it definitely wasn't too far, possibly on its way. Its claw was oddly smooth in my hand we started through the woods. It was a struggle of who was leading our little line through the woods, Dean and I kept the same pace, and Sam stayed a little behind us.

"You look young for a hunter," Dean stated.

"I'm twenty-three," I replied, "I started hunting when I was sixteen."

"Parents were hunters?"

"My mother." My chest tightened, and they must have noticed the look on my face because they didn't press it anymore. The tightness in my chest was interrupted with a spinning feeling in the pit of my stomach, "Its close." I let it slip, and they caught it.

Sam and Dean exchanged looks, "How do you know?"

"It doesn't matter how…" It was then that there was a big swooshing sound coming from behind us. The Wendigo was faster than I anticipated and I was beginning to be thankful for Sam and Deans presences.

We were being hunted, and my abilities were useless at this point. So we did the only thing that we could do, run. I was a really good runner, and didn't have a hard time keeping up with the boys, yet Dean still made sure I was close by.

I could hear it jumping from tree to tree, and then a thud and footsteps. The closer I got the sicker I felt and the faster I would push myself to run. It happened quickly; I fell into a dark hole and landed on something hard. It knocked the wind completely out of me. I could feel something warm trickle down the side of my head and a shooting pain in my arm. I groaned.

"Braelyn?! Are you alright?" I could see Sam hovering over the hole that I had fell in.

I sat up holding my arm, I heard something in the background. "Yeah. I think I found its home."

The tunnel was just big enough for me to crawl through.

"Sam! It's not out here anymore!"

"Stay there, we're coming down." Sam said.

"There's no way you two will fit," I replied digging through my bag. Every time I moved my arm a shooting pain would go up it and into my shoulder. I dug out a flash light and my flare gun.

"No way," Dean replied.

"I have to agree with Dean on this one, it's too risky."

"It's not an option," I replied.

I could hear people screaming in the distance, it was faint, but couldn't be too far. I was on my stomach, dragging myself with my arms and wiggling my way through. I pushed my bag in front of me so whatever came through head first would have to grab it, and I'd be prepared. As for behind me…well I'd be screwed. I hated small spaces, but the victim's cries kept me going. I could feel my heart racing beneath me and I had to remind myself to breath. You got this Brae, I thought to myself. The best part was that eventually the hole got bigger and bigger, and then I was able to stand. I gave one good look around with the flash light and stuck close to the walls. The screams echoed everywhere and there was a two different tunnels. I sat there for a moment, and then chose the one that I thought the voices were coming from.

Things started to drip from above me and I was praying it was just water, and not bat shit. The claw was still in the pocket of my torn jeans. I had put it there after I fell in the hole and the same sick feeling was coming from the pit of my stomach. I cautiously continued on. I heard someone approaching quickly behind me and I turned with the flare gun ready to fire.

"Stop! It's me." It was Dean. I sighed in relief, but it was too soon.

The Wendigo's red eyes came from above us and let out a nasty growl before knocking Dean to the ground. Dean didn't move when it stood up in its hunched stature. Its arms were long and thing and its claws were even longer. I could see where one of them broke. My heart was racing and my adrenaline kicking. I wasn't going to run this time. It moved quickly for me, but I pulled the trigger of my flare as it just hardly reached my shoulder. It hit him right in the head and sent him a few feet back before bursting into flames. I held the shoulder where it scratched me and made my way around its flaming body to Dean who laid just barely conscious on the floor.

"Hey, are you alright?"

"Is it dead?"

"Yeah," I replied.

I could see Dean's body release tension and he sighed before sitting up. I helped pull him to his feet just as Sam had made his way to us. "Dean!" he called after him.

"I'm alright," Dean replied brushing himself off. Sam took note of the burning body on the floor and then glanced at me.

There was a scream and I didn't wait for the boys to start running. When I reached its living quarters I saw one person tied to a rock and the other hanging from the ceiling. I noticed the one hanging as Brice and the other was a girl. Gemma, I remembered from the news articles. The third person was half eaten on the floor. Instantly I rushed to cut Gemma's rope. Due to Brice's size I decided to let Sam and Dean cut him down.

"Are there others?" I asked them.

"No," Brice was holding Gemma close to his side to comfort her.

"So just admit that I would've been fine without you," I said to Dean as I swung my gear into the back of my truck. The ambulances had just left, and my wounds were mended, as well as Deans. I sat down, my feet dangling off the side.

"Yeah, except for the fact that you cheated." He replied.

"How did you know when it was coming?"

I opened my mouth, but the words just didn't come out. I didn't want them to think that I was psychic or supernatural…or maybe I just didn't want to think I was either of those things. I jumped down, and Sam caught my good arm so that I didn't fall on my face. They stared down at me for a moment and I felt the pressure was on. _Just tell the truth._

"A good hunter never reveals her secrets," I smirked at them and hopped into my truck, and it roared to life, "It's the rules, you should know that."

"Seriously?!" Sam hollered over my engine.

"Oh come on!" Dean said after him.

"See you boys around," I pulled out of the embankment and started down the road.

(Hope you liked the chapter! There will be more action in my later hunts! If you want to read more about Braelyn and her adventures with the Winchesters Review, Like and Follow! Constructive criticism is appreciated!)


	3. Authors Note

Hey just wanted to let everyone know that I havent given up on this fanfic! I got accepted into a police academy, and im on limited time to get a few things done! Hope to be back as soon as possible! Im slowly picking away at chapter 3, so dont get rid of me yet! :p Thanks for reading and sorry for the delay! :)


End file.
